Red Desert: Lisbon's Report
by lgmtreader
Summary: This is the story of Lisbon making her official events report for the events as described in Red Desert published by kathiann. Heed the rating, very M.
1. AfternoonFirst evening

**Red Desert – Lisbon's Report**

Another collaborative story, by lgmtreader and kathiann

Summary: This is the story of Lisbon making her official events report for the events as described in _Red Desert_.

AN: This is the story from _Red Desert_, told from Lisbon's POV as if she were writing it up for a formal trip report (well, at least at first!). It is of course in many places going to be rather silly (who would ever put such a thing in a report?) but also terser and drier because it's a report, and perhaps not always the same or have the same details as _Red Desert_ because it's her POV, rather than mainly Jane's as in _Red Desert_. (On the other hand, it will probably have more details than one would ever really put into a report!) It will also have less dialogue. However, it will still be rated M. Keep in mind that it is not actually lgmtreader writing this, but Lisbon; she just asked me to post this here for her!

As with _Red Desert_, this really is a collaboration between kathiann and myself, because it is based so strongly on _Red Desert_; and though I did all the channeling of Lisbon, kathiann made several incisive comments keeping me (and Lisbon) on the straight and narrow where needed.

There will be fewer chapters in this story than the main story _Red Desert_; however chapter breaks do not line up exactly with _Red Desert's_ chapter breaks.

**Warning: **Rated M for a reason, please read _Red Desert_ posted by kathiann for why.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the CBS show The Mentalist.**_

**Spoilers: **None, really. Characters slightly OOC.

* * *

_Chapter 1: Afternoon/First evening_

_Lisbon was in her office, busy finishing up the official trip report for their latest case. Most of the report was already finished, but she just had to write the part encompassing the final couple days, when she and Jane had been on their own…_

******

Consultant Patrick Jane (Jane, hereafter) and I were returning from the case separately from the rest of the SCU team, as we had taken two cars out to the case site. On this occasion we were using Jane's car, which is not a typical occurrence.

Five miles past the small town of Speed Bump, the car broke down, late in the afternoon. No cell phone service was available to call for roadside assistance. Therefore, we walked back in to town, where luckily there was both a mechanic and a motel. We secured the last room available at the motel (the only one in town), I called to inform the team of the situation and that we were likely delayed one if not two days, because it was probably too late to get the car, get it fixed, and resume the trip that day.

We then went to the mechanic's shop, where we were told that the tow truck would not be available until the next day; however they promised to get on it as soon as possible. Jane gave the mechanic his key to facilitate them retrieving the car and working on it.

It being extremely hot, I went to a local store and bought a swimsuit, and returned to the motel to cool off in the pool. Jane wandered around the town awhile then came and joined me at the pool. For some reason he looked a little nonplussed when he saw me; I guess the sight of his boss in a hot red bikini threw him for a loop.

Jane, having no swimwear either, quickly went and bought 1980s style swim trunks with big flowers that were just a tad too big for him – they kept looking like they would slip off his slim hips at any moment, and looked ridiculous on him. He joined me swimming laps in the pool until some of the other guests, specifically, a bunch of kids, came to the pool. Since the pool was so small, we gave up our lap swimming and instead joined the children in tossing about some of their beach balls and other water toys. The game got a little intense and at one point I fell into Jane with full body contact. After regaining my balance I disentangled myself from Jane, but was amused to see another brief look of confusion on his face. I must admit that the sensation of falling into him was not altogether unpleasant.

As it was time for dinner, I suggested that we go and check out the local diner. Jane graciously offered to pick up the tab and not charge it to the CBI, due to the fact that it was his car that had broken down. Though this was not necessary, I agreed. We went to the room and changed. As I came out of the bathroom, again Jane was momentarily flustered, for no good reason that I could see. But he seemed to be trying to be on his best behavior, so I ignored it. His casual version of his normal "uniform" was surprisingly attractive on him.

We had cheeseburgers and fries for dinner. (They were good fries, by the way; I recommend them to anyone else in the CBI who needs to stay in this town.)

Jane questioned the waitress about what was available locally to do, as we knew we would have at least one evening and one day to spend in this area. We had already learned from the motel clerk that it was hunting season and actually quite a popular place for hunters to come. Moreover, they often brought their wives with them; that was why the motel was almost completely full when we arrived. The waitress told us that the next closest town was 30 miles away, but that it did have a movie theater. That of course would not work for that night with no car, but might for the next if the car weren't ready in time to return the next afternoon. Also, we learned that because of the remoteness of the area, and corresponding lack of city lights, the view of the stars at night was pretty spectacular.

Jane at this point was acting very strangely – even to the point of suggesting either walking 30 miles or going out star-gazing… However, I had no plans to encourage him in these inappropriate activities (and had no plans to walk 30 miles each way through the desert at night in any case), and so reminded him that we had a perfectly functioning TV in the motel room.

We headed back to the room. However, while the TV functioned, there was a shortage of watchable programming available. Since the room was still warm from the heat of the day, Jane suggested we go back to the pool while it cooled down. We changed and went back; I resumed swimming laps and Jane went straight to the hot tub for unknown reasons – if he was trying to cool down, why go into hot water immediately?

After a good number of laps, I decided to join him in the bubbling hot tub. He had his eyes closed. As I got in, my hand accidentally brushed against his thigh. He seemed to jump a mile high, and I must say, I felt a bit of an electric connection, too. The close quarters we'd been in all afternoon and evening, and the weariness from the 5-mile walk in the heat, were starting to affect me. I scooted next to him so that there would be room for other people, and we wound up stargazing anyway. The waitress had been right; the stars were beautiful. I relaxed in the heat of the frothing water, and realized that perhaps this unforeseen interruption to our plans was a good thing for our stress levels (high from the recently solved case).

Suddenly, Jane turned to face me. I couldn't quite read him, but a thrill from an unknown source ran through my body. He started to slowly lean in toward me, and I realized he was about to kiss me. I do not know whether it was the relaxation of the water, or the realization of the very virile man next to me, or what, but I realized that I was not strenuously opposed to such an action at that juncture. Therefore, I did not move away as my head told me to. I relaxed further, anticipating the first contact, when the children from earlier suddenly and loudly rejoined us in the pool area, and we sprang apart like necking teenagers caught by their parents. Ah well, it was not meant to be. I decided to go back to the room, but before going, I gave his thigh a little squeeze, just to let him know that it was all OK. He said he would join me after a few more minutes, claiming his legs were still sore from our long walk earlier.

I went back to the room and got dressed in my pajamas; a few minutes later I had to let Jane in because we only had one key for the room. Jane was acting strangely again; he grabbed his bag and practically ran into the bathroom. Surely he's seen women in pajamas before. I watched TV while he took a shower and then came out topless but with his dress pants on. When questioned he said he had no pajamas, therefore he would wear his dress pants so as to avoid any hint of impropriety. I assured him I trusted him to behave properly around me. Of course, with him still showing off his nicely toned torso, I was beginning to think that I could not assure him of the same.

He lay down on the opposite side of the bed, under the covers, with his back to me, and so close to the edge I thought sure he'd fall off during the night. Thankfully, he fell asleep; he usually has insomnia especially in strange places, which is good neither for him nor for the person he sometimes has to share a room with. I finally turned off the TV and got under the covers on my side of the bed.


	2. The Next Day

**Red Desert: Lisbon's Report**

Another collaborative story, by lgmtreader and kathiann

AN: As a reminder, this is the Lisbon POV of _Red Desert_, published by kathiann; the chapters in this version encompass approximately 2 chapters each of _Red Desert_ but do not necessarily break at exactly the same places.

**Warning: **Rated M for a reason, please read _Red Desert_ posted by kathiann for why.

_**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters in the CBS show The Mentalist.**_

**Spoilers: **None, really. Characters slightly OOC.

* * *

_Chapter 2: The next day_

_As Lisbon continued to write, she got more and more vivid in her details as she relived them and as her personal investment in the activities that she was recounting grew. She got lost in the retelling, forgetting that she was writing an official report, rather than… something else._

******

In the morning, I awoke to him rapidly scrambling out of the bed and rushing into the bathroom again. Yet another instance of strange behavior, though in my own semi-awake state it had seemed like we had been cuddled up together, rather closely. A nice feeling, that, even if I wasn't sure what had really happened. He was taking way too long with his shower, so I told him in no uncertain terms that he should not use up all the hot water (it being my experience that places like this typically have very small hot water heaters, and desperately wanting a hot shower myself). Suddenly the door opened and, wrapped in his towel, he scooted past me as quickly as he could, quite obviously avoiding looking at me. He assured me there should be enough hot water, and he was right; I was able to do everything I needed without it going cold on me.

As I showered, I reflected on the past day and morning. All his strange behaviors, combined with the few close brushes we'd had, were starting to have a strange effect on me. Surprisingly, I was starting to feel a bit of a twinge of – something – every time I touched him accidentally or incidentally, and even when I just looked at the man. Feelings I had not felt in quite some time. My goodness, I realized, though it was still at a low level, he was actually affecting my hormones. I was starting to feel a bit of an attraction to him. It seemed to me that I could have fun with this, though of course I could never let it get out of hand. Surely he did not reciprocate the feelings, but was just high-strung from the strange situation, the stress of his car being out of commission, and us being stuck in the middle of nowhere.

In any case, these thoughts made me feel a bit flirtatious, and I came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, to find him lying on the bed, clothed. I told him not to look while I dressed, and he turned his back to me so that he could clearly and obviously comply with my request. I found this very amusing; I wondered why simply shutting his eyes would not do. Maybe he wasn't as much to be trusted as he had implied the previous night. As I dressed, we discussed our immediate plans, which included breakfast and checking with the mechanic about the car. Jane continued to act oddly, speaking with a strange voice, as if he found it difficult to speak at all. And when I told him to turn around after finishing dressing, his face blanched and his eyes about bugged out of his head, and he mumbled something that I could barely hear; something like, "do you know what you're doing to me?" Oh yes, I _was_ having an effect on him, and that served to heighten my excitement level just a little. The thought occurred to me that this could be fun.

Given that the mechanic was already open, we checked in with him first, and were told that the tow truck would retrieve Jane's car as soon as possible and that he felt confident he could fix it that day.

We then went over to the diner for breakfast. Despite the large and varied menu, we went with fairly safe combinations. As I moved to rearrange my legs, one of my feet came in contact with his leg. Pursuant to my earlier plan to see what things I could do that might cause a reaction, I gently and subtly moved just my toe against his inner calf, wondering if he would notice. Surreptitiously watching his face, I saw a look of surprise, quickly hidden, flash across it, as he simultaneously slowly moved his leg away. I kept my foot in contact with his leg, with a more obvious pressure against it now. He was carefully schooling his face to show no reaction, depriving me of overt enjoyment of his predicament, but I could tell by the tenseness of his leg that he had definitely noticed and was reacting despite himself.

Jane tried to deflect my attention by attempting to make plans for the day. I had been thinking a hike would be nice, and told him so. I coquettishly threw a little something into my voice to make him think I was a little nervous about going on a hike with him, just to up the ante; and for good measure, I enjoyed eating my sausage links in a particularly seductive manner. When the check came, I made sure to have my hand brush against his as we both reached for it, and I left it there, touching his. Now I could see a reaction in his face, but this touch also was having an effect on me, giving me little fluttering butterflies in my stomach; I hadn't felt like that in years. He offered again to pay for the meal, and I let him; it seemed to make him happy. As I removed my hand I deliberately dragged my hand across his, just to give him one more little tease before we left.

We went to the general store to get the needed supplies for a hike: water, sunscreen, lunch, and a small rucksack to carry it all in. I applied sunscreen but had trouble getting it spread on the back of my shoulders, so I asked him to do it, and he did in a very calm, gentlemanly fashion, making me wonder if I had just been imagining his other reactions to stimuli large and small last night and this morning. I reminded him that he also should use some sunscreen, so he applied it to his face, not terribly neatly; so I reached up to fix the part that he missed. I now was definitely enjoying these little touches just for my own sake; it was just icing on the cake that he again was reacting as if they were affecting him too. We went back to the motel for me to put on shoes suitable for hiking; unfortunately for Jane, all he had with him were his old brown shoes.

We took off from the trail-head behind the diner. The local area really was lovely, and the hiking path, though steep, was quite manageable. We finally came over a small rise leading to a beautiful view over the canyons, and decided it was a good place and time to eat our lunch. As we ate, we vaguely noticed that a storm was rolling in. I sat there next to him, and realized that my little game had become a bit more serious, and my hormones had definitely started to make their presence known…

Suddenly, Jane started stammering about wanting to tell me something… and I just knew he was thinking the same thing as I was. I turned to face him and looked into his eyes, filled with desire. With that look I was pulled over the edge, unable to resist anything he might try. We leaned toward each other, and our lips almost met, when the clouds opened up and dumped vast quantities on rain on us, soaking us thoroughly and immediately, and completely ruining the moment. I had to yell over the noise of the rain that we had better head back; I was afraid that all this water would make the path impassible before long.

So, we took off back the way we came. My shoes held up well in these conditions, but Jane slipped and slid several times, and wound up covered head to toe with mud. By the time we got to the trail-head he was moving very slowly. I teasingly raced him back to the motel and slipped in and showered quickly, to be ready for him when he got back.

Just as I finished my shower, I heard the doorknob turn ineffectually, and then a knock on the door. I wrapped a towel around myself, opened the door and pulled him through. He wasn't expecting that, so he was a little off-balance as he tumbled through the door and right onto me, causing us both to wind up on the floor, him on top of me, pinning me on either side with his hands on the floor, and causing me to be slightly out of breath from the exertion. My towel slipped a bit in the fall; I wondered if he would notice. He must have; he reached down and finally succeeded in kissing me. His kiss was like a fine wine; his tongue and lips exquisite against mine. His hands began to caress my face and tangle in my hair, when I suddenly realized that the door had for some reason not shut. I pushed him off of me, much to his obvious chagrin, and told him to shut it.

He turned to shut the door, then back to me. He was still kneeling over me as he confessed that since the afternoon before he had been having more and more incidents where he wanted to touch and kiss me, and given my current state of attraction to him, I suggested that he act on that inclination. In pulling him and myself up to stand, the towel fell away completely. He suddenly seemed unable to focus, so I repeated more clearly that he should go ahead and kiss me. We closed the distance between us and I pulled him into a kiss. Not just a kiss, but a full body-on-body, all parts involved exploration of each other.

However, this was unsatisfactory as he was still fully clothed. As I pushed away from him again, confusing him once again, I laughed and commented how all his mud had gotten all over me and that we would both need a shower. I went over to the bathroom, with clear body language that he should follow, and waited inside for him. Once he got inside, I grabbed him and unbuttoned his shirt, then moved to his pants while he got rid of the shirt. He had thoughtfully already kicked his shoes off. I removed his pants and boxers, and he grabbed me in a full-body writhing hug again, complete with a wonderfully mind-blowing kiss. Some of the mud on my body now got on parts of his body that had previously not been muddy.

We finally made it to the shower – luckily it was large enough for two people – and he reached around me to turn on the water and grab the bar of soap. He just stood there staring as the water washed over my body, until I reluctantly reminded him that we needed to get the mud off; to be honest I was enjoying gazing at his gorgeous body. I poured some of my body wash into my hands and used it to clean his entire body. I paid special attention to a particular part that was showing me just how much it enjoyed his having this experience with me. He meanwhile took the soap and rubbed it gently and thoroughly over every inch of my body, including my breasts, which revealed themselves to be just as anxious for the contact as he was. After we were well lathered, as we kissed hungrily and moved our hands over each other, we enjoyed the slipperiness of our bodies against each other… there really are few sensations like it. As the soap rinsed away, I kissed my way down his chest starting at his neck, then he did the same, stopping at and kissing each breast in the most incredible way. We lathered up again, this time with something more serious in mind, spurred on by the sensations of his groin pressing into my stomach and my breasts rubbing against his firmly muscled chest. He increased the experience by taking one hand and exploring between my legs as I grabbed his erection and massaged it slowly. We started to moan and our breathing became erratic. We were building toward the next step… when suddenly the water went from a lovely warm to freezing cold, with no warning and no gradual decrease in temperature.

We quickly looked into each other's eyes, now both fully darkened with lust, and it was as if he really were psychic and it was rubbing off on me. Wordlessly we realized what needed to be done. We rinsed off as quickly as we could, grabbed towels, and dried each other off. This in itself was a very erotic activity. We dried each other carefully and completely. He then took my hand, leading me to the bed, and lay me down on it. He resumed kissing me, accessing each of my sensitive spots on my neck and chest, and had just reached one of my breasts, intent on a repeat performance, when we got the second rude interruption – a fire alarm. This put quite a damper on things, as we had to dress quickly – Jane in his sweaty clothing from the day before – and exit our room.


	3. That afternoon and evening part 1

**Red Desert: Lisbon's Report**

Another collaborative story, by lgmtreader and kathiann

AN: (1) As a reminder, this is the Lisbon POV of _Red Desert_, published by kathiann; the chapters in this version encompass approximately 2 chapters each of _Red Desert_ but do not necessarily break at exactly the same places.

(2) I have been warned by kathiann that you really should be careful reading the latter part of this particular chapter, as it might, as she put it, set your monitor on fire.

**Warning: **Rated M for a reason, please read _Red Desert_ posted by kathiann for why.

_**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters in the CBS show The Mentalist.**_

**Spoilers: **None, really. Characters slightly OOC.

* * *

_Chapter 3 That afternoon and evening part 1_

_Lisbon is now completely engrossed in reliving the experience of the past weekend. She just hasn't realized it yet, as she continues to write…_

******

Having been so rudely interrupted, not just once but twice, we were both frustrated but also realized there was no more to be done about it at the moment. It also put quite a damper on our mood. We ascertained from the motel clerk that even though the alarm was probably a false alarm pulled by the kids, they still had to have an official all-clear from the fire department; and THAT would take time because the volunteer firefighters had to come from another town over.

We walked away to discuss our options in more privacy. We went by the mechanic to check on the status of the car. He informed us it would be about another hour before it was ready, but we realized that that would still be too late to start back. I for one was not sorry, and it didn't seem that he was either. We then went back to the store to find him some clothing that would do until we could get back into the motel, as his really were beginning to smell a bit. We found him some shorts, a t-shirt, and flip-flops, and after he changed, we decided to head to the town 30 miles away with the theater, to see if we could just decompress and enjoy each other's company. We picked up the car, threw his other clothes in the back, and set out.

We had dinner at a local Mexican restaurant, drinking more of their excellent margaritas than was probably wise, and walked to the movie theater. Amazingly for such a small town, it not only had multiple screens, but had been renovated into the latest movie theater seating fashion: tiered, extra-wide seats with armrests that could be raised. We had several romantic comedies to choose from (they seemed to be having a theme night), and chose one neither of us had seen before, _Something New_, about the budding relationship between a successful African American businesswoman and the white landscaper she hired to fix up the yard of her new house. We sat near the back corner, with drinks and popcorn to help us try and keep our hands to ourselves. I was enjoying this movie very much; I really liked both the lead actors (the male lead seemed familiar but I wasn't coming up with where I'd seen him before; but no matter, he was totally eye candy), as well as the story of the ups and downs in their relationship.

Jane was holding the popcorn. As I reached over to get some, my hand accidentally brushed against his leg. I really was trying to behave myself (at least at that moment), but apparently not trying hard enough. As the man and woman on the screen were having various issues because of their differences in race and social status, and trying to resolve them with their obvious growing attraction, I finally gave in and set my hand on Jane's leg and gave it a gentle squeeze. Jane reciprocated by reaching over and running his hand against my inner thigh, coming dangerously close to the hem of my shorts. On screen, after a hike surprisingly reminiscent of our own (except theirs involved more woods than desert), they too were suddenly overtaken by a rainstorm, but instead of running back down the hill, they suddenly were sharing a passionate kiss; a kiss that would have any woman who enjoys chick-flicks with handsome actors swooning in their seats. Jane echoed their kiss by taking my right hand and gently kissing my fingers before I tugged his hand back to my lap. As he resumed his hand's movement up and down my thigh, and then up to and over my crotch and then under the hem of the shorts, all of my previous pure intentions for the evening flew out the window, though some part of me remained aware that we had to proceed carefully so as not to draw attention to ourselves. I thought of it as an exciting challenge.

At this point in the movie, the movie characters could find each other no more resistible than I was finding him. He increased the stakes by unbuttoning and sliding down the zipper of my shorts, giving him better access. However, he didn't take advantage of that, rather again placing his hand outside my shorts and gently massaging me through them from the outside. I bit back a groan, staying as silent as I could, struggling to keep my face calm. I again took his hand, and moved it to the skin he had bared, right above my panties. He moved his hand downward again, this time over the panties but under the shorts, where he could feel how hot and bothered I was already becoming as he massaged my wet, throbbing center with one finger.

I figured what was good for the goose was certainly good for the gander, and placed my right hand over his lap, where I could tell that he was indeed just as aroused as I was. I obliged by placing my hand over his shorts directly on his bulging crotch, and rubbing and squeezing it, with the intention of finding my way closer momentarily. He apparently had other plans, however, as he suddenly removed my hand, raised the armrest, and brought me to sit in front of him with my back against his groin, all in one smooth movement. I could now feel his erection against my lower back, but other than that I could do nothing to give back to him what he was giving to me.

Apparently that was exactly what he had in mind, because he then proceeded to describe to me in great and sensuous detail what he intended to do once we were in private, and to reenact those actions as closely as possible with his hands, as I sat there mute and helpless, trying as hard as I could to enjoy what he was doing without any obvious external reaction. First he stuck one hand up under my shirt, caressing the soft, ticklish skin of my stomach until he found my left breast and began to massage it. His other hand he placed tantalizingly in my pants but then left it still, teasing me no end. Then he kissed and nipped at the sweet spot on my neck as he continued to whisper in my ear what he next planned. His voice seemed to have gone an octave deeper and was filled with obvious lust.

He told me he would next remove my bra – and he did – and would suckle my breasts with his mouth – as his hand flicked back and forth between my nipples, exciting that particular part of my anatomy until they were fully hardened and could almost stand no more stimulation. Yet he continued, flicking, pinching, and gently rolling them between thumb and fingers. It took all my concentration and effort not to move my hips against his still hand.

Suddenly he removed that hand from my pants and moved it up onto my stomach, as he spelled out his next step of kissing me there. I moaned again silently; how could he know that that was one of my particularly erogenous zones?

And then came the _coup de grace_. He described in exquisite detail how he would use his mouth and tongue to slowly but surely tease my sensitive inner core, first only getting close, but then finding its mark, and finally he planned on entering me with his tongue. As if this description wasn't enough, he reenacted his plan with his fingers, first drawing them across the outer portion of my folds, over and over until I was nearly crazy, then moving inwards – I had no idea that there was a higher level of crazy than I had already experienced. And even so, he was still avoiding that which I wanted most for him to touch, my throbbing clit.

Finally, as he described sticking his tongue inside me, he stuck one and then two fingers inside my vagina, and began to slowly thrust them in and out; his thumb finally reached my hot nub and began rubbing gentle circles against it. He had to stifle my now irrepressible moan with a searing kiss.

He talked of driving me mad, and proceeded to do just that with just his fingers. He increased and decreased his movements over and over again. For me, the struggle to keep quiet and not be noticed made the experience that much more intense and erotic. I know he felt my subtle physical responses against his body, and he truly seemed to be enjoying himself. I could feel my breathing becoming more rapid and shallow. I was vaguely aware that there was still a movie going on, and some remote part of my consciousness grasped that the couple on the screen were having yet another intimate moment as I finally succumbed, as quietly as possible, with the most mind-blowing climax I've ever had from just a hand job. Despite his recent denial that hands could be perceptive, I would have to argue that his hands were pretty amazing, and did a wonderful job of perceiving just what my body wanted. He even slowed and stopped his movements in just the right way to allow me to fully enjoy the aftermath. After he removed his hand, I zipped up my pants; just in time, as the movie ended just a few minutes later.

In a surprisingly calm voice Jane suggested that it was probably time to return to the hotel, and I agreed, kissed him, and left the theater, with him joining me a few minutes later. We walked back to the car, not speaking, not daring to speak, but with hands held gently, each of us buried in our own thoughts.


	4. Second Evening part 2

AN: I have been trying to faithfully simply translate _Red Desert_ into Lisbon's POV, which of course differs at places in various details from the main story. However, I will admit that in a couple places in this particular chapter, for just a few sentences each time, it is a lot closer to the original words. However, even those sections have subtle differences, and they aren't very long, so I hope no one minds.

* * *

_Chapter 4 Second evening part 2_

_As Lisbon continues to write, her heart rate increases just remembering the rest of that night…_

*******

On the drive back, I could tell he was excited; I was too. The night promised more than what had just happened, and I knew it could only get better. In our desire to get back, it _seemed_ like it was taking far longer than it had to drive out there; but Jane was sure he was on the correct road back.

I was still feeling extremely aroused, and painfully aware that Jane had sacrificed his own pleasure for mine in the theater. I couldn't resist placing my left hand in his lap as he drove; my intention was only to gently make him feel good by subtle pressure on his sensitive bits. But again my good intentions failed, or my common sense did. His erection quickly came back with just a couple of back-and-forths from my hand, and I couldn't resist squeezing it, and then doing unto him some of what he had done unto me during the movie. (Not all of that, of course; _that_ would be dangerous. But surely I could tease him just a little. Surely.) So my hand found his waistband and slipped underneath, over his boxers. I smiled to myself as he reacted. Now it was HIS turn to concentrate on what he was doing while I tortured him.

Suddenly he pulled off the road… a deserted rest area with a long dark parking lot. Oh my, I could just imagine the possibilities. He asked if I was ready to finish what I started. I laughed at him, because practically everything in this whole interlude was due to things he started! He responded with a scorching kiss to which I gave back measure for measure, as I moved my hand from atop his boxers to beneath them to feel directly his pulsing erection. First I cupped his hard-on, then his balls. As we were in private, he had no need to stay quiet, and he didn't, moaning in pleasure as I fondled him. As it was getting awkward and uncomfortable to work with his shorts and boxers still in their fully upright and locked position, I pulled my hand back out and started pulling down on the pants. He realized immediately what I wanted and raised his hips so that I could slip his clothing down off of the parts that I needed access to. I again grasped his rock-hard penis with my hand and milked it up and down. After a couple minutes, I noticed that the tip of his penis was starting to seep pre-cum; this was a perfect thing to add to my actions to help make my hand slide along his penis better. I also paid special attention with my thumb to the sensitive part at the tip. Jane seemed to be enjoying this action. We continued our tongue battles in our kissing as well.

Without warning, he decided we needed more room (he was right), and he lowered and pushed back the driver's seat, causing us to lose contact for a bit. After a bit of readjustment, including lowering the passenger seat, I decided to raise the stakes. I stilled my hand. I could tell he didn't like that, but wanted me to continue. I reminded him of what he did to me in the theater, how he described to me all the things he was going to do back at the motel while acting it out with his hands. I asked him if he wanted me to do the same to him right now, as it would be only fair. But, just to tease him, I told him I doubted he could handle my doing all of that to him, that he would be screaming like a little girl before it was all over. He could barely squeak out that he would like that very much. He was definitely very much in my power at that moment.

I removed my hand and slid both my hands under his shirt, gently caressing with just the barest touch of my fingertips the soft skin covering his taut muscles. He shivered under my touch; he must have a ticklish spot there, something I will have to remember. I repositioned myself so that I was kneeling over him, and reached down again to his sensitive balls, squeezing them ever so gently and making him moan again.

I took my other hand and circled it around the base of his erection. I just looked at it for a minute, savoring his anticipation, before moving my hand up and down just once. I looked up at him one last time before leaning down and taking just the tip of his penis in my mouth, swirling my tongue around before taking more of him into my mouth, pressing my tongue along the sensitive underside. Moving up and down slowly, I resisted Jane's urges to make me move faster.

Jane was becoming nearly incoherent now, though at one point it sounded like he said something to the effect that I was trying to kill him. I just smiled as I continued my work, cupping his balls again and squeezing them gently to the same rhythm I was setting with my mouth on his penis. Jane was actively writhing underneath me, groaning and moaning. I never thought such noises could come from him. I slowly increased the speed of what I was doing, and knew it would be soon for him as I knew that he had been building to this all day.

And then, my phone rang. The one place with cell reception had to be where and when I finally had full and utter control over Patrick Jane in the most intimate and erotic ways possible. But, ever aware of the possibility of an important case-related call, I reluctantly took it. And it turned out to simply be Cho checking in with us. I guess he must have been worried, not having heard from us in over 24 hours. A pity. The moment was completely ruined for both of us, especially poor Jane. So we resumed our drive back to the motel. Both of us were so eager to get there that I declined to be bothered by the fact that he was driving far over the speed limit.

As he pulled up and parked outside our room at the motel, he leaned over and smiled at me, giving me an incredibly chaste kiss, given all that we'd been doing and thinking of for the last several hours. He had the audacity to ask if I was ready for this. As if I wouldn't be. I tartly told him in not so many words that if we weren't in that room quickly, we would wind up being arrested for public indecency, because I certainly wasn't planning on waiting any longer than I needed to. We then flew into the room in record time.

As soon as we were in the room (this time with the door FIRMLY closed) Jane pulled me to him and gave me a mind-blowing kiss. His hands could not be still; they traveled all over my body and mine explored his with equal desperation. We kicked our shoes off as we stumbled toward the bed, and as we reached it, I fell backwards onto it, pulling him on top of me. Oh, what a magnificent feeling. He gently hitched us up further onto the bed until we lay fully upon it, continuing our frantic kissing and groping, stopping only to remove our shirts.

Jane sat up and stared down at me. He commented on my lacy bra and told me I was beautiful; I was panting heavily by this point and reminded him that he had promised to be removing the bra as soon as we were back in the hotel. He seemed a little hesitant for some odd reason, but slowly reached back down and around me and released the hooks (he seemed a little out of practice), and the bra sprang free. He leaned back again, looking me up and down, the lust and desire evident in his eyes. The nipples of my breasts, in anticipation of what was to come, had already formed hard peaks. He leaned down again to kiss me; I think he meant to do so gently, but I was tired of waiting around, and I also knew that he was still unfulfilled that evening, so I pulled him toward me and kissed him hard as I thrust my hips into his erection. He responded by kissing and nipping me all over my shoulders and neck, but he was extremely aroused and couldn't last much longer. He told me that, almost apologetically, expecting that I would expect him to hold out until he could make me climax again as well. But because I knew he needed it more at that moment (and I had other things in mind anyway) I gave him my blessing to just do what ever he needed to do right then. He quickly finished undressing first me and then himself as I openly ogled his beautiful body. He then climbed on top of me again and reached down to see if I was ready for him. What a gentleman. He even was thoughtful enough to verify that birth control was taken care of; luckily I am on the pill so we didn't need to use a condom, and it would be so much more pleasurable for both of us with no artificial barriers.

With those preliminaries taken care of, he bent back down to kiss me as he entered me. At first he pushed in slowly, seeming to relish this moment finally happening. But soon he began moving faster, as he could no longer contain himself. He moved one of my legs over his waist to improve the angle, and continued thrusting and moaning, his breathing becoming erratic. I groaned along with each thrust, pushing up against him as he pushed down and into me. Finally he couldn't hold on any longer and I felt and heard his orgasm as he groaned and shuddered, and finally collapsed on top of me in a heap. I held onto him and we just cuddled for a moment, amazed that we had finally accomplished all that the events of the day had been leading to.

But no, he was still the gentleman. He could tell that even though I'd given him permission to do what he needed, that I hadn't orgasmed with him (well, many women don't, but we won't tell the guys that; it'd be a blow to their egos), and that I was still very aroused. I smiled at him and assured him that I enjoyed helping him with his orgasm, but that I actually was fond of the kinds of things he'd been promising in the theater. Brilliant man, he knew immediately what to do and smiled back at me and promised to do even better. I couldn't even imagine what that could mean, but I was about to find out.

He leaned above me, one hand caressing my body down to my thigh, where he began to trace, ghost-like, random patterns on the skin of my inner thighs. It felt as good as it had earlier in the evening. As his hand circled, it drew ever nearer my hot wet core. As he did this he began kissing his way down my body to one of my breasts, where he suckled it, nipping and kissing it until the nipple was quite firm. My heart was beating faster already. He then repeated that on the other nipple. Oh, heaven. His lower hand's fingers finally made contact with the outer folds, which he gently massaged before finding my hot, throbbing nub with his thumb. As he rubbed that with gentle circles, he inserted first one and then a second finger into my wet and ready vagina; the fingers began a slow steady movement in and out. I was quickly losing my senses, gasping softly, and breathing irregularly as he continued his ministrations. His lips and tongue continued to work on my breasts. I really didn't know how it could get any better.

He kept up a slow and steady rhythm with his fingers; he really knew how to make my pleasure last and last. I couldn't help it; I started moving my hips in synchrony with the thrusting of his fingers, increasing the sensations in all locations. I moaned his name, and he took that as a cue to step it up even more. His mouth left my breasts and he kissed his way down my abs with feather-light kisses, but he kept going down further as I arched into him; his other hand had taken over from his mouth and my breasts were now being stimulated in a whole new way.

As his mouth continued south, his tongue found my folds, just as he had described during the movie. It darted in, out, and about, teasing me with how close he was getting. I moaned more and louder; I squirmed and arched against him again. I couldn't believe it; this was so much better than the exquisite torture he'd performed on me earlier in the evening. His tongue circled round and round, darting closer then away, and finally it found its target, my throbbing clitoris and wet vagina. His tongue took over from the thumb, licking, nipping, kissing, suckling my swollen nub. He continued the fingers' movement in and out; I lost track of when it was his tongue or his fingers in contact with the clitoris vs. thrusting into my vagina; I only knew that I was in absolute ecstasy.

He sped up and slowed down several times, bringing me to the brink again and again. I had no idea that someone could do that for so long and make the buildup last and last. But finally I couldn't take it any longer. I snaked my fingers in his soft curls and pulled his head toward me with gentle force. He immediately understood and the next time he didn't slow down. As his pace increased this time without ceasing, my building climax was allowed to reach its peak, and I orgasmed with loud moans, sighs, and panting for several minutes. He continued all he was doing until I was sated, and then he slowly brought me back down. He finally snuggled up to me and we lay in complete ecstasy together for the rest of the night…

******

_Lisbon read the report she'd written over one more time, smiling and blushing; "Good grief, woman," she thought to herself, "since when do you turn in what amounts to a lurid diary entry as an official trip report?" and then she stuck it in the shredder. Instead, this is the report she filed for those two days:_

Jane and I returned separately from the rest of the team. We had car trouble in a remote area but were able to find accommodations in a small town along the way during the time it took to have the car fixed. Once the car was fixed we returned to Sacramento without further incident.


End file.
